A week in the Life of Kirby-Kun!
by Ragu Alfredo Sauce
Summary: A brief glimpse into the life of a beautiful, gentle young pink puffball affected by autism through the eyes of his big sister Fumu. Autistic! Nonverbal Kirby. (not finished yet.)
1. Our Son's Diagnosis

_Kirby-kun, our lovely little boy, as told by me, Fumu, suffers from a lifelong neurological condition known as autism. He has puffball parents whom love him very much and they live here at our house but they have to work._

 _I am in 6th grade with my brother bun and we both come home from school at 2:00 pm each day, and Kirby in fact goes to regular school too! (right next to our school) Though he's in a certain type of classroom and serveces for kids like him..._

 _Kirby was born on march 28, and without any complications on a full term pregnancy. He was born healthy and bright, with his eyes open, and smiling though he couldn't see things til a few months later. His mother who's name is Melissa, named the little pink balloon "Kirby"._

 _He is currently 7 years old, and me and my family enjoyed seeing him too! i couldn't stop looking into his beautiful blue eyes, wrapped safely in his velvety blue blankey..._

 _...but from infancy, we and his parents began to notice that Kirby-kun was very different from other children. For instance, he stopped looking into everyone's eyes, stopped babbling for a while and his speech is quite delayed, even today. In case if you're wondering, yes he has 'meltdowns' and behaviour problems like that..._

 _Pupupu village is much bigger than when Kirby was 4 years old! Now there are much more buildings and places and even beginning tall buildings and small skyscrapers. It's actually a peninsula in the very northeast of a big continent but that's another story..._

 _When he was 2 years old, he was taken to a children's hospital for specialty care 100 miles away from our house with Kirby, me, my family and Kirby's parents. We rode a big van there and it took an hour and a half on a early spring day._

 _We were all perfectly healthy, its just that there's very few resources here in Pupupu Village for children of Kirby's age and needs and back when he was a toddler, first, there was only one doctor in our village named "Dr. Yabui" and second, our village had no doctors qualified to give anyone a diagnosis of autism. Anyways, Yabui is a medical doctor, not a specialist._

 _The hospital was a small building like a doctor's office, it didn't even LOOK like a hospital! the waiting room has a tv on the wall, soft comfy yet firm chairs, and the check-in women even have pens that look like flowers! Kirby even took a flower pen out of the mug on the check-in women's counter and twirled it, giggling. I had to take it from him to put it back into the mug._

 _The appointment took 3 and a half hours, they had him evaluated for ID (intellect disability), they had to rule out other conditions like SPD, Apraxia, and simple Learning Difficulties (dyslexia, etc)._

 _Because we didn't want to have to drive all the way back for another day, the appointment was a bit lengthy, so me and Bun brought some lunch (so did our family) for us to eat, and i brought our nintendo 3ds, kindle fire, ipad and my cupcake-shaped stress ball to prevent us from getting bored._

 _Who helped our sweet little pink balloon receive his diagnosis, you ask? well, several therapists, social workers, and a doctor, all of whom were very kind and willing to listen to us and study our little boy. By 'several', i mean like 3 or 4, not 5 or 7 but thats still alot!_

 _By the time the doctor was ready to reveal the results, my mom Memu expected he'd receive a high-functioning diagnosis or a simple learning difficulty. But the results were shocking... I'm trying to stay calm... *sniff sniff*..._

 _Back when Kirby was first evaluated at age 2, he was given a low-to-mid functioning diagnosis. When he was reevaluated at age 7 this year, he was given a StM high functioning/mild low functioning diagnosis, and we are amazed at Kirby's development despite his daily difficulties and many times very dark moments, but he is a child of tremendous growth._

 _Now, I know you're curious how much he is affected. I almost don't wish to admit it, but he lays... on... a border... *sniff*_

 _He was diagnosed between Sev-Mod/Mod-Sev range on what is known as the ADOS Scale. I saw his, we all saw it, and almost felt hopeless. Would Kirby ever have children, raise a family or drive? The doctor told us that Kirby would never learn how to speak properly, live independently or read. But the last part is proven wrong! Although it took him a long time to learn how to read, he learned last year at age 6 how to read basic picture books by himself, proving he isn't dyslexic! We were amazed..._

 _Kirby's type of autism in case if you're curious is Autistic Disorder or simply put, autism. He has also been diagnosed with DCD (dyspraxia), ADHD, ODD, MRELD (mixed language disorder), Anxiety-NOS and even Development Delay. Most doctors wouldn't diagnose the patient with both ASD and DD..._

 _Though he has been potty trained when he was 4 years old, he sometimes still wets his pants a bit but that's okay. And although he is a slow learner academically and has academic delays, its okay if he has to learn differently and slowly than healthy children._

 _What are some things Kirby likes, you ask? He loves going to school, learning and being accepted, Watermelon, food and cooking, his friends he has made, me and my family, my mum's ipad and kindle fire (sometimes hogs it from me! lol) and computer. and butterflies!_

 _*Sniff* im tired... *sniff*_

 _*looks at Kirby, sleeping in his starry bed*_

 _*sniff* a few hour ago, Kirby became very upset he couldn't play outside because it was raining, he had homework and it was 8:00 pm, his meltdown lasted over an hour. He was screaming, crying, banging and hitting his head, tried to bite me twice as i kept trying to calm him down... isnt even the 30th time he's hit himself..._

 _*sniff* ...he cried himself to sleep... he's very affected... but we love him... *sniff*_

 _*strokes kirby's forehead gently* *crying* Kirby... I'm sorry that I've hurt your feelings... *sniff* You are my little sunshine... *sniff*_

 ** _KIRBY-KUN'S SUNSHINE!_**


	2. In The Morning! (part 1)

_**Fumu and her family has now moved to a city known as... Pupupu City. It's quite a distance away from Pupupu Land but Pupupu is like Long Island, NY! Remember that!**_

 _Today is a very different type of day for our family. Last night we've moved into this apartment building, its only two stories tall and is very fancy and made out of bricks. it has pretty black railings and staircases to look at... We even have a small vegetable and flower garden!_

 _I think Kirby will like it here eventually, but he has what many autistic people have... virtually unadaptable to change... there's a local park with lots of space and trees but let's talk about my baby brother..._

 _Today is sunday and its early July, so we have a few more weeks til school starts, but still, you has to get up in the morning, don't you? So I came into Kirby's room and smiled, and took his blankey off him. He looked as peaceful as could be, after such a trip and hours of driving here in our van. He must be exhausted!_

 _"Good morning, Kirby-Kun! Please wake up!" i said, and took him off his bed and onto his floor. "It's time to get dressed, Kirby!"_

 _But all of a sudden, he looked very upset and scared! He lunged up at me and grabbed my hands with his little pink paws and tried to pull me towards himself, crying "ahhhuuUUUAAHHHhh! ahhh!" "Ouuchh!" i yelled._

 _Kirby even squeezed my hands, pulling me towards the ground before he landed on his back. Thankfully he's only 7 and his paws still aren't quite strong yet, which is a good thing in THIS case... Thankfully, Kirby calmed down as I picked him up off the floor and carried him to the bathroom to have him take a good bath and pretty clothes._

 _I don't know why he became so upset this time, in the morning he's usually quite calm and gets up on time (he even has an alarm clock). But given the fact Kirby has also development delays and isn't fully independent in clothing himself unlike healthy children his age, therefore requiring me to help get Kirby his clothes on, that could be a reason. Maybe it's the move We've recently made..._ _ **it could be both!**_

 _"See these little yellow things? These are called buttons!" I told Kirby, buttoning his blue t-shirt for him. He took a very nice bubble bath and it's time to dress him up. Although Kirby's been smiling the whole time in the bathroom all morning, he frowned as i finished buttoning his shirt._

 _I gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Please don't cry, Kirby. It's okay if you can't do buttons all by yourself."_

 _I also put his socks and shoes on his feet and helped him put on his underwear and blue pants (no there not denim, he's unable to tolerate denim!)._

 _I gave Kirby his favorite Blue hat with a yellow ribbon, and he put it on all by himself! I was amazed... he has always needed my help with this hat. "Your clothes remind me of the Swedish flag." I proudly told Kirby, looking at him in the mirror._

 _"Good job!" I said, rewarding him with praise for his good effort, gently clapping my hands. I felt (and feel) confident that someday Kirby will be able to do all this dressing by himself. He continues to amaze us..._

 _It's now 7:00 am, and me and my family are about to enjoy a god breakfast! But for our first day here at our new home, while my dad Parm was still in bed, my mom Memu decided to make a special dish with fried eggs, bacon, kippers, sausage and even toast. My brother Bun was still asleep along with Parm._

 _As I helped out my mum with making such a tasty breakfast, Kirby looked quite fascinated by what was going on! I even let him put the bread into the toaster to make toast, and helped him to spread butter, jam and even Nutella on it..._

 _"Whoops! Don't worry Kirby, it'll get washed up." I told him. As he was spreading jam on a slice of toast, he dropped the butterknife on the floor by accident. I picked it up and placed it into the dishwasher._


	3. In The Morning! (part 2)

**_"Mm, isn't this breakfast look lovely?" said my mum Memu. Together with help of Me, Kirby and my mum, we've made a lovely Kippers with Eggs breakfast!_**

 _We placed the fried eggs, smoked canned kippers (from poland) , steamed sausage and freshly fried bacon onto a lovely blue plate, complete with slices of toast with jam and butter, fresh fruit salad (oranges, pomegranates, and blueberries) and last but not least our plates, cutlery and napkins on the table._

 _I looked and smiled at Kirby, his right paw holding his napkin. "Kirby," i asked him, "Dosen't this supper look lovely?" he nodded in response, smiling and being fascinated by his napkin's fun design (little whales in a blue sea and sky)._

 _I woke up Parm and Bun whom were still asleep, and they sat down at our table for breakfast._

 _Back at the table, Kirby was smiling, looking around the kitchen with his eyes, the open city window, the rose bouquet on our table, the eggs... speaking of eggs, kirby LOVES them! Especially when cooked in butter and seasoned with salt and pepper or herbs and rosemary..._

 _"Mmm!" said kirby, eating his fried egg on his plate, along with a kipper filet, a tiny bowl of fruit salad and a glass of skim milk. But he's eating with his mouth open!_

 _"Ew!" Bun said, "I always eat with my mouth SHUT!"_

 _"Kirby, please eat with your moth shut" says Memu calmly, eating another piece of bacon. Kirby did so as pleased and kept enjoying his breakfast._

 _"You know, memu," i told her, "Although (i think) Kirby will always be a picky eater, his diet is much better now than when he was 4 years old!"_

 _"that's right, my dear!" memu replied, sipping her peppermint tea, patting me on the shoulder. "Back then he'd eat little else besides buttered pasta, water, milk, and creme caramel from Len*'s General Store."_

 _"And i remember how kirby used to HATE eggs when he was 4 years old!" Replied Bun, giggling at his seat, spooning up a orange slice from his salad._

 _"Remember most mornings back in Pupupu Village, when we made eggs of any kind for breakfast, like scrambled, fried, poached, you name it, if kirby dare walked out of his room those days we made eggs, he'd scream and run back into his room?" Bun asked memu._

 _"Yes, i do, " replied memu, "Kirby has a very hypersensitive sense of smell and smells things everyday more than we do. He'd run back insade his room because there he couldn't smell them. Thankfully we'd only make eggs on the weekend and holidays!"_


	4. Chapter 4: at the park

**_Ahh, now its sunny and a little cloudy, perfect for a stroll in the park! today me and kirby and Bun will have a nice time in the fresh air, relaxing._**

 _I held Bun's and Kirby's hands together, walking into our lovely local park. "Hey, Bun!" I said, "Isn't today a perfect day to go swinging?"_

 _"You bet it is!" Bun replied, smiling. All of a sudden both Kirby and Bun let go of my hands and hopped right onto the swing. They both began to swing high, up and down, up and down, up and down. I decided to sit down and read a book about marine biology. I get plenty of exercise in stressful situations and doing chores._

 _"Woah, sis!" Bun shouted, still smiling as brightly as before, "Look at how high im going! I could reach the moo-"_

 _"But please be careful you don't wrap yourself around the swingset!" I shouted. Well, my brother is rather hyper, so i guess its no big deal. Both Kirby and Bun look rather pleased on this lovely summer day. I just couldn't resist hopping onto my next nonfiction chapter about jellyfish!_

 _So now me and the other two will move on. Right now we are near a bench that I am sitting on, still reading, as Bun and Kirby appear to be playing a game of tag._

 _"Fumu!" I heard my name._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Fumu!_ **** _Fumu! Look!"_

 _I turned around. "Oh!" I said in relief, "It's just you, Kirby!"_

 _Kirby then stopped poking at my shoulder and pointed his right paw towards something, even looking into my eyes for a few seconds. Looks like he really craves my attention these days. That's because I'm like his mommy. He loves and trusts me very much!_

 _I closed my book and hopped off the bench (which i sat on for only 2 minutes anyway) and asked Bun to follow us to where Kirby was pointing. He agreed and nodded. Me and Bun followed Kirby into a blackberry bush and we found a surprise..._

 _"I'm it! Well, hi, how did you tag me so easily?" I blushed in embarrassment, for I've never met this fellow before. I then looked towards Kirby and asked "Kirby? Who is this person's name?"_

 _"Chuchu!" he proudly replied, giving Chuchu a hug and kissing her. "Oh, kir-"_

 _Chuchu interrupted me. "So you are Kirby's big sister?"_

 _i replied "well, yes, i am, why?"_

 _"Because I asked him if he had any sisters or brothers one day whilst at 1st grade, he nodded and said 'Fumu' and 'Bun'. He also says he has a mom and dad. So you're Fumu, right?" Chuchu kindly asked. I took a deep calming breath and nodded, smiling but still blushing._

 _"By the way, I''ve been Kirby's best friend since 1st grade! And its very nice to see you." Chuchu replied. she wore a little smile with big, bright blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds._

 _"But.. why are you hiding in a blackberry bush on such a beautiful day?" I asked Chuchu._

 _"Because everyone keeps making fun of me and bullies me. It makes me very sad." she then frowned, sighing._

 _"Would it help if you could tell us why?" I asked her, i also felt a bit sad, too..._

 _"No, please don't." Chuchu replied. "I don't want to talk about it right now."_

 _I then asked her "So what makes you feel better when you're sad, Chuchu?"_

 _She then smiled again, and picked off a ripe blackberry out of the bush she was hiding in. "My best friends, reading books, and as a matter of fact, blackberry picking at my mom's house!" she then picked off quite a few ripe blackberries out of the bush for us to enjoy._

 _"Thank you for talking with me!" she replied, smiling. "I have to get back home. And please enjoy this gift."_

 _all three of us thanked her and nodded. Kirby picked out 1 more berry and placed it into my hand, also giving me a hug._

 _"Oh, thank you Kirby!" i smiled, "Mmm, these berries surely are delicious!"_


End file.
